Celestia and Luna: The Childhood
by HazelMorgan
Summary: This is the story of Celestia and Luna's childhood.


Celestia and Luna:

Based on MLP FIM:

By FlowerBlossom

Long ago, long before Equestria, there was a small population of the world that were large, graceful creatures commonly known as Allicorns. These creatures ruled all, mainly due to their immortality and their strong magical abilities. Each family of Allicorns had their own strong points and weak points in magical abilities, some more than others. The strongest family of Allicorns were commonly known as the Setters, this is because they had the power to raise and set the sun and moon.

This family was also the smallest of them all. For a long time, there were only two Allicorns. They lived happily for centuries, until one day they had received a letter from the weakest and largest family of Allicorns, the Mists. They threatened to destroy the other Allicorns so that they could rule the world on their own and so that they would never be put behind the rest ever again.

Sadly, the Setters didn't take the letter seriously, thinking that the Mists were too weak, no matter how many other Allicorns there were in their family.

One day, three years later, another threat arrived. The Mists wrote that the second most powerful family had joined them in the uprising. The family that joined them was the second largest and was almost as powerful as the Setters.

The Setters prepared for the battle, yet were still worried. If they lost the war, there would never be a Setter ever again. One day, a miracle happened. Another Setter was born.

She was born with a white coat and a long, pink mane. Her eyes were a shocking blue that made the sky seem grey. The two parents named her Celestia, or, the Shining Sun. The parents had to teach her all they knew before the attack, which put a lot of stress on poor Celestia. She couldn't even fly when her younger sister, Luna, was born. Luna was named after the Moon and was born with a light blue coat and a long, dark blue mane. Her eyes were a grey color that that gave off the exact opposite illusion of her sister's blue eyes.

Soon after Luna was born, the war started. Luna and Celestia were ordered to stay indoors, them being basically the lifeline of the entire world.

For years, Luna and Celestia stayed in the heavily guarded castle. Many times, Celestia or Luna tried to leave, but the other would keep them from going. Eventually, over 100 years later, (The Allicorns were still only considered about 15) they both decided to go in search of their parents.

The two ventured through the forest for years. Along the way, they had met a small creature that called himself a dragioncorn. He was part dragon, part lion, and part unicorn. He too was looking for his parents, who he said left to see what was going on when they saw a large flash of light in the distance and hadn't come back.

Soon, this group of three made it to a small village they found. It was only about 3 years after Equestria was founded, (After all of the Allicorns sadly perished in the battle) and the village was already slowly dieing away. The earth ponies grew crops, which they gave to the Pegasi, who cleared the skies. The earth ponies also gave food to the unicorns, who raised and lowered the sun and moon.

Celestia, Luna, and the young creature named Discord, hid from the ponies that lived in village in fear of them being like the Mists. These three hid in the bushes and watched in awe at the difficulties that the others faced. More then half had illnesses or were weak from hunger and work.

Later that day, at sunset, Luna and Discord fell asleep in a large shrub while Celestia watched the unicorns. They each walked up to the land ponies, taking a mouthful of food each. After eating, they lined up in a row and used their magic to raise the moon and set the sun. About halfway through, one of the unicorns collapsed from weakness, then another, then another, and soon all of them. Celestia looked at the sun, stuck halfway in the sky, and woke up Luna.

Celestia remembered her mother teaching her to rise and set the sun, and Luna remembered her father teaching her to raise and set the moon. At the exact same time, Luna and Celestia ran out. Celestia immediately started using her magic to set the sun, and Luna began to rise the moon.

The others stared in amazement at the sight of two young fillies doing something that more then ten unicorns couldn't. What amazed them even more was the sight of the small wings on either's backs.

Right after they finished raising the moon and setting the sun, they were taken into the grand hall of the large castle sitting on the side of a mountain nearby.

The ruler of the kingdom, Starswirl the Bearded, had brought them to him. He was amazed at the sight of two Allicorns. Caught up in the fact that they were the only two Allicorns left and in all the excitement, the two young fillies didn't realize that they had gained their cutie marks until they reached the castle.

Luna's cutie mark was a crescent moon surrounded by stars. Celestia's was the symbol of her family, a sun.

These two grew up in the castle and were taught the powerful magic they now know by Starswirl. Within only another 50 years (Celestia being 17 and Luna being 12) they took over the duty of ruling the kingdom now known as Equestria.


End file.
